


Fictober 2019. Day 3: Summer Fling.

by fkaed



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, F/F, Fluff, Paris (City), Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkaed/pseuds/fkaed
Summary: - Oh, you're here for the summer? - Heejin asked. - That's nice. Maybe we can hang out some time. I'll give you my number, alright? It would be fun.





	Fictober 2019. Day 3: Summer Fling.

When the bight sun and the fresh breeze of the summer come by, we tend to fidht less and love harder. But of course there are exceptions. Summer was almost here and Jeon Heejin was excited to spend the holidays with his boyfriend. However, he had other things in mind, and he decided to leave Paris and Heejin too. She was now feeling lost and confused. She felt so lonely in this big city and all of her plans for the summer were suddenly gone. That was, of course, until she met Kim Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was visiting Paris with her family for the summer, and even if she was happy to visit a new place she was not really excited because she was seeking for bigger adventures than getting up early for the hotel's breakfast service and long car rides with her family. She wanted to meet new people and get fully inmersed in the city. That was, perhaps, what Heejin needed, to meet someone new, to start all over again, so when she saw the chance, shee took it.

Heejin was havin a coffee in the corner of a cafeteria when Hyunjin came in. She asked for some macarons for her and her family while they were waiting for her in the car. She was not carrying enough money so she said she would ask her parents outside for some more. That is when Heejin came in. She lived relatively close to the cafeteria so she used to go there every afternoon after her boyfriend broke up with her. She would sit on the corner and sip on her coffee while she looked at people coming in and out of the place, waiting for something special to happen. This time she decided to act instead of waiting, so she told the woman behind the counter that she would pay for the macarons.

Hyunjin looked surprised. - That would not be necessary, my parents are right here and they have the rest of my money.  
It's ok, - Heejin replied. - I pay for them and you let me have one, deal?  
Hyunjin doubted at first but when she stopped and looked at Heejin smiling right at her she just smiled back and thanked her.

They sat down to have a macaron together. Hyunjin had forgotten about her family already so they started talking and talking as if time were not passing by.  
\- Oh, you're here for the summer? - Heejin asked. - That's nice. Maybe we can hang out some time. I'll give you my number, alright? It would be fun.  
Heejin was typing her number into Hyunjin's phone when a claxon sounded right outside of the cafeteria and brought them back to reality. Hyunhyn had to go.

Heejin spent the rest of the day waiting for Hyunjin to text her. She didn't get her number in the end. Once she was starting to think that they would never talk again, she recieved a message: "Hey, it's Hyunjin, the girl from the cafe. Can we meet at the same place tomorrow?". Amd so they did.

Hyunjin had told her parents that she left something at the cafe just so she could go back while they were resting in the hotel. Heejin thought that was so sweet of her, but she didn't tell. They talked about how their summers were not going as they expected and how they should do something to fix it.  
\- I would love to see the Effiel Tower light show at midnight but my parents don't want to stay up so late...  
\- Why don't you come with me? - Heejin interrupted. - We can see it tonight. You can get out of the hotel once they are sleeping, right?  
Heejing was getting too excited perhaps, but she was making Hyunjin so excited too.

That night Heejin waited for Hyunjin at the hotel's front door and they went to see the light show together. They felt so comfortable with each other. The sky was clear, the stars were out and the light show was beautiful. On their way back to the hotel they stopped to see a street musician and even sang along with him together. They had forgotten about everything else at that moment and it was just as if it was only the two of them.

\- Why don't we do this every night? - Heejin asked  
\- What?  
\- See each other. - She continued. - You wanted to get inmersed in the city and to meet new people, and i wanted that too-  
\- But I don't think I can escape from the hotel every night... - Heejin's expression changed and so did Hyunjin's answer. - Let's do it.

And like that a week passed by. They talked all day and walked all night. But then their plan changed. They were laying down, holding hands, looking at the stars. Suddenly they looked in each others eyes and they kept seeing the stars in them. None of them had never felt like that before.

\- I want to tell my parents. - Hyunjin broke the silence.  
Heejin reacted so quickly and sat down. She asked why. She was worried.  
\- I spend all day wishing I could be with you, and having to escape a few hours every night to see you it's been great but I kinda want to have more time to spend with you.  
Heejin laid back again and looked at Hyunjin in the eyes. - Ok.

Of course Hyunjin parent's got scared. They didn't want her to meet Heejin again but somehow the girls managed to reunite their families together for lunch in order to talk about what happened. Both families talked, drank and laughed. Everything went great and the girls were free to spend the rest of the summer together. They walked all over Paris, they got to know each other so well that it didn't feel like they just meet two weeks ago. Days were passing by and they were falling more in love with each other, but also they were getting more and more scared of that feeling because they knew they had to let it go once the summer was over. It was just for a mont, but they did it anyways.

They day Hyunjin parted away, after saying goodbye to Heejin at the airport, laughing, crying, kissing and huging, she recieved a message from Heejin: "Hello. It was nice to meet you this summer. I'll miss you and I hope we can see each other again soon. You know that night when we were laying down and looking at the stars, i wanted to say that I love you, but it didn't feel right because I knew you were going to go. But it also didn't feel right not to let you know. It was nice to have you here, thank you so much."


End file.
